


啤酒

by RosVailintin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: '我想喝啤酒.' 一個像變聲期男孩子一樣有點沙啞的聲音平靜地說.





	啤酒

**Author's Note:**

> DM, 小妹女裝站街, 浴室, 輕度自虐癖, 有少量玻璃渣, 結尾是糖. 小妹的假髮參考日内瓦和Bernie.  
> 場景涉及麥當勞參考Reuilly-Diderot和意大利廣場分店有興趣可以去踩個點 (? 以及巴黎的麥當勞有幾家是有喜力的, 薯條是可以配pomme frite醬的, 有些店是開到兩點的但其實還有更晚以及24/24的, 厠所的門是有投幣密碼鎖的. 小妹有個朋友在Valence郊區的麥當勞上晚班. 迪蘭的家他自己發過, 衹有臥室是夜總會燈光 (x 推測在聖母院附近, 但街道結構參考馬黑, 贖罪禮拜堂和三一堂, 也沒有什麽理由就是我比較熟而且比較好看..?  
> 就提醒一句小妹净高比迪蘭高半個頭, 迪蘭可能也就一米六五 (

'我想喝啤酒.' 一個像變聲期男孩子一樣有點沙啞的聲音平靜地說.

迪蘭猶豫了一下這個聲音是不是對著自己, 但整個餐廳衹有他一個客人 - 凌晨一點三刻, 誰會在十二月的凌晨一點三刻出來買麥當勞還坐在座位上喫?

他繼續吸著他的可樂, 拎起一根已經涼掉變軟的薯條在加醋的芥末蛋黃醬裏攪. 這種人見得多了, 裝出一副可憐的樣子在麥當勞裏向顧客要食物, 是不是真的沒飯喫還另説. 但要得這麽理直氣壯還明確說要啤酒 - 迪蘭順著聲音擡起頭.

一個女孩子站在他桌子旁邊, 垂著眼睛盯著他, 睫毛在顴骨上投下一道一道的陰影. 金色的捲髮垂到肩上, 看著像是剛剛整理過, 柔順地映著低矮天花板上過於明亮的燈光. 她臉上的粉很重, 濃黑的眼綫繞著眼睛勾了一圈, 有一點暈開了, 和深金色的眼影融在一起, 睫毛末梢刷了銀色, 薄薄的嘴唇卻幾乎沒有修飾. 身上披著一件誇張的酒紅色貂皮大衣, 袖子完全蓋住了手, 下擺一直到大腿中間. 纖細的腿被黑絲襪包裹著, 但膝蓋的棱角很精緻, 肌肉緊實匀稱, 迪蘭懷疑她是附近哪個夜店做半工的舞女. 脚上是一雙黑色磨砂皮短靴, 尖细的鞋跟戳在光滑油膩的地板上.

迪蘭再次看了一眼女孩的臉. 她最多二十一歲.

他剛才看著她和另一桌的男人從衛生間走出來, 男人斜著眼睛瞟她的腿, 她卻两手插在兜裡連看都不看他一眼. 男人前脚出了餐廳, 她就轉身熟練地输入密碼打開門鑽回去洗手.

迪蘭無聲地嘆了口氣, 女孩還在盯著他. 他看著她的眼睛問: '衹要啤酒嗎?'

她的眼睛亮了一點, 換了支撐腿, 離迪蘭稍微近了一些, '只要啤酒. 我吃過東西了.' 她依然冷著臉, 很快地掃視了一下迪蘭的餐盤. 套餐可以選擇配喜力的, 但他從來沒點過.

'啤酒嗎?' 收銀檯的男孩子問道.

迪蘭看了女孩一眼, 她小幅度地挑了挑眉.

'對,' 他朝男孩說, '謝謝.' 女孩很自覺地退後, 他站起來走到櫃檯.

'不用杯子啦, 謝謝.' 她説.

男孩點了點頭, 沒擡眼看她. '但我要提醒你們還有十分鐘就打烊了.'

她直接走到迪蘭旁邊伸手拿起吧臺上的那罐喜力, 貼著迪蘭耳邊説了一聲 "謝謝". 她在離他遠一點的地方拉開拉環, 一手拿著揚起頭往下灌, 另一隻手把迪蘭的空托盤倒乾净放回架子. 櫃檯的男孩朝她點了點頭, 打手勢讓她慢點喝. 她聽話地停下來, 接過男孩遞的紙巾在嘴角擦了兩下.

迪蘭知道他完全可以直接離開的. 女孩想喝啤酒, 他給她了; 她沒再要別的. 但他還是問了她打算去哪. 女孩愣了兩三秒, 瞥了一眼麥當勞的燈光, 輕輕說不知道, 然後歪著頭看他.

於是他問: '願意和我回去嗎?' 他説完就覺得這個問題很傻, 但這是他二十年第一次向街邊陌生的姑娘發出邀請.

女孩比他高一個頭, 她垂著眼睛看他的時候幾乎算得上冷漠, 但回答他的語氣又明顯是很開心. 他住得不遠, 走過三個街區就到. 對面公園裏搖搖晃晃走出來一個流浪漢, 朝著女孩吹了一聲口哨, 她瞪了那個男人一眼, 摟著迪蘭的腰的手臂緊了緊.

迪蘭帶她進了臥室. 他打開燈的那一刻, 她擡起頭環視這個房間, 深吸了一口氣, 像一個第一次看見彩虹的孩子. 溫和的紫羅蘭色的光綫照在她的臉龐和金髮上, 迪蘭似乎看到她笑了. 她背對著他把大衣從肩頭滑下來, 他伸手去接 - 從手感判斷是人造皮草 - 轉身挂到客廳的衣架上, 順路去拿了兩杯香檳和一罐腌橄欖.

他回來的時候, 女孩已經脫掉鞋襪趴在床上, 兩隻腳翹起來慢慢地晃著, 擡起頭看著右手伸進紫色的光裏. 額頭兩側的頭髮用一根黑色皮筋扎到腦後, 其餘的依然散開在肩膀上. 她衹穿著一條淡粉色的棉質吊帶裙, 後背開得很低, 不規則的裙擺剛剛蓋住大腿. 她聽見聲音, 回頭看了一眼, 平靜地翻身坐起來, 兩條腿向身體右側摺叠, 左手撐著床墊; 一綹捲髮從額角垂到眼前, 她沒有管. 迪蘭把酒杯和橄欖擺在床頭櫃上, 她沒去看, 而是低著頭用手指捲起肩上的金髮對著燈光. 迪蘭遞給她一杯酒, 她擡起頭接過來, 輕輕説了句 "謝謝".

然後, 預料之中地, 女孩跨坐在他腰上, 俯下身吻他的耳根, 打卷的髮梢撓著臉頰和耳廓. 甜膩的香水味下面有一股很清淡的體香.

'其實...' 她再一次擡起頭的時候, 迪蘭說道, '妳介意我先去洗一下嗎?'

女孩眨了眨眼, 收回腿坐到他旁邊, 看著他回答道: '不啊, 不介意, 你去吧.' 説完就繼續拿起酒杯搖晃著, 盯著酒面上一圈一圈轉動的氣泡.

'很快的.' 他出臥室之前説. 女孩的虹膜幾乎是黑色, 他看不清她的眼神.

熱水需要一點時間才能出來, 迪蘭貼著瓷磚墻站著, 冰涼的水珠還是砸在脚背和小腿上, 背後的墻也是冷的. 之後, 過高的水溫幾乎把他的頭髮燙掉.

門被輕輕地打開了, 但略微變形的門軸還是發出吱吱呀呀的聲音. 迪蘭的第一個想法是頭上的泡沫還沒沖掉不能出去, 於是把水開大了一點. 他聽見關門的聲音, 沒有上鎖. 過了大約十秒鐘還沒什麽動靜, 他把水調小, 掀開簾子的一邊, 白色的洗手臺上放著一頂金色的假髮和一對假睫毛. 簾子的另一側動了一下, 迪蘭轉過頭, 嘴唇上落下一個濕熱的柔軟的吻, 帶著香檳和鹹橄欖的味道, 捧著他臉頰的手卻有些涼. 一平方米的浴室根本容不下兩個人; 熱水從肩上流到他們身體中間, 浸濕了的裙子貼著他的胯. 迪蘭從對方的下頜撫摸到鎖骨, 這個吻突然斷開了.

還是蒼白的臉, 黑色的眼睛, 水珠挂在粘連的深棕色的睫毛上, 黑髮貼著頭皮剃得很短. 男孩貼得很近, 站在花灑的水流邊緣, 深黑的眼綫順著清瘦的顴骨流下來, 粉底洗掉了很多, 露出鼻梁附近和臉頰側面幾顆淺色的痣. 水珠從鼻尖流過玫瑰色的嘴唇, 匯聚在下頜之後一串一串地滴落. 裙子貼著皮膚, 包裹著一層薄薄的肌肉, 精瘦的腰腹和狹窄的胯. 他沒有穿底褲, 濕透的衣料蓋在半勃的性器上. 男孩的手垂在大腿側面, 手指無意識地摩挲著裙擺.

迪蘭深吸一口氣, 擡起頭貼上那雙濕軟的唇瓣, 撫摸著後頸上凸起的兩節頸椎. 他舔了舔男孩的下唇, 含住輕輕地吮吸. 男孩小心地把手掌貼上他的背, 用舌尖纏住他, 帶著他刮過齒列和上腭, 伸到他口腔深處挑逗. 迪蘭察覺到男孩在顫抖, 吻他的時候認真到不像是個站街的孩子和剛剛認識的宿主的第一次. 男孩脚下突然滑了一下, 迪蘭稍微退開一點, 才意識到男孩在哭, 雙頰潮紅, 大口喘息的聲音變成了抽泣.

'怎麽了嗎?' 他貼著他的嘴唇問道.

男孩搖了搖頭, 垂著眼睛, 肩膀還在抖, 黑色的眼妝像藤曼從蒼白的臉頰爬下, 唇瓣有些腫了, 滴下來的水像血. 他用指尖摸了摸迪蘭的手腕, 輕輕勾住放在自己腰上, 閉上眼低頭吻下去. 迪蘭感覺到男孩的陰莖隔著裙子貼著自己的小腹, 腰和胯無意識地一下一下往他身上蹭, 平坦的胸脯上挺立的乳尖碰到他胸口的時候, 男孩嘴裏溢出一聲嗚咽, 又立刻被嚥回去.

他蓋住迪蘭的手背, 引導他順著腹股溝往下, 摸到大腿内側的時候, 迪蘭突然停住了.

'沒事...' 男孩在親吻的間隙說, '就... 像和女孩子一樣... 跟女孩子怎麽做就... 跟我也...'

他說話的時候還有些哽咽, 表情卻平靜得過分. 迪蘭扶著他的肩膀把他推開一點, 沾著花灑的水擡手抹掉他臉上的殘妝. 男孩的皮膚很軟, 散落著深深淺淺的痣, 嘴唇周圍有一點鬍茬的痕跡. 睫毛附近殘留的眼妝已經很難洗掉了, 眼睛下面有一層淺淡的青黑色. 迪蘭摟著他的腰貼向自己, 伸手到濕潤的臀縫裏面, 中指的指尖按在穴口. 男孩撅起屁股讓手指帶著水滑進去, 迪蘭用後背把花灑關掉. 突然的寒意使得男孩抖了一下, 一條手臂環住他的肩, 臉埋在他頸窩裏.

'用... 要用水的...' 他含糊地說, '我自己不能...' 他停了幾秒, 嘆了口氣沒有說下去.

'我去拿 -'

'不用!' 男孩突然抓過他的手腕, 意識到自己做了什麽之後又慢慢放開, '不用了... 就, 用水就可以... 反正一直都是...' 卻沒有重新打開花灑, 而是直接把自己的食指和中指一起塞了進去.

 _反正一直都是這麽疼._ 瑪爾坦想. 就算是自己的手指也難以被敏感的甬道接受, 幾十次甚至可能幾百次了還是不行. 他咬著下唇的内側硬是把穴口撐開, 裏外都有水但依然覺得乾澀, 雙腿時不時地痙攣, 膝蓋裏面有一個點在痛. 他用空閑的手扶著冰涼的墻壁, 眼眶發酸. 裙子底下的陰莖卻立起來, 前端甚至能夠感受到浸濕的棉布的質感. 臉頰上突然落下一個很慢的親吻, 然後是下頜, 緊綳的脖子, 肩膀, 鎖骨. 眼淚終於流出來, 鹹味的, 他伸出舌尖把即將從唇角滴落的液體舔掉.

'別哭了...' 溫熱的水再一次從頭頂灑下來, '別哭.' 自己的手被另一隻手包住往深處推, 緊窄的腸壁收縮著, 他閉上眼把無名指和小指也一起塞了進去, 一邊的肩帶滑到了胳膊上. 抽泣聲不受控制地溢出來, 他用手背擋住嘴, 卻在下一刻就被拽開, 後背撞上瓷磚墻壁, 左腿被架起來挂在對方的肩膀上. 他忍著疼把手往裏面伸, 但其實連敏感點的邊緣都夠不到, 試圖抽插幾下卻像砂紙刮過去一樣. 他擡眼瞟了一眼面前的男孩子, 他今晚的宿主.

迪蘭踮起腳親吻他的眼睛, 撥開肩頭滑落的半邊裙子揉搓硬挺的乳頭, 另一邊的從浸濕的布料下面頂起來, 在單薄的胸膛上十分顯眼. 男孩在很努力地夠到深處, 身體綳緊到不停地顫抖, 另一隻手的手指摳著瓷磚的縫隙, 指尖發白. 他握住他細瘦的手腕, 男孩試圖掙扎, 甚至扭著腰躲開, 擡起濕漉漉的汎紅的眼睛瞪他, 最終衹是變成自己的手指在後穴裏面攪動得讓自己哭出聲音.

'好了,' 男孩說, '進來.' 聲音很弱, 由於沙啞而有些變調, 幾乎淹沒在水流的響聲裏.

'不行, 你會傷到 -'

'沒事. 進來吧.' 男孩一邊説一邊扶著迪蘭的肩膀, 低下頭看著就要自己坐上去. 算是做過擴張的穴口分泌出了粘液和水混在一起, 但即使如此, 男孩還是疼到整個人都在抖, 完全依靠墻壁和迪蘭的肩膀支撐身體, 趴在他頸窩裏小聲地抽噎, 卻説什麽都不肯停下來. 男孩很深, 盡力地往下坐才剛剛能夠碰到地方, 陰莖已經硬得貼著小腹立起來, 前端一點一點地滴水, 在迪蘭身上弄濕了一片.

'這些水給你後面多好.' 他貼著他耳邊說.

男孩沒有回應, 還是冷著臉垂著眼睛, 衹是雙頰微微汎紅. 他直接托著迪蘭的腰往自己下面按, 滴水的睫毛在顫抖.

男孩的内壁很緊, 熱得發燙, 盡頭的小凸起能夠撞到但很難真的壓過去, 每次觸碰都讓男孩咬著嘴唇從鼻腔裏發出模糊的呻吟, 有時更像抽泣. 迪蘭稍微踮起腳跟著他的節奏一下一下地頂進去, 男孩感受到他在配合, 加快了速度, 穴口半透明的粘液打出泡沫, 水聲和肌膚碰撞的聲音混合在一起, 喘息和夾雜著哭泣的呻吟就顯得微弱. 迪蘭知道他很疼, 那張漂亮的小臉卻一直冷冷的, 一聲抱怨或者請求都沒有.

抵著瓷磚牆的後背磨得發燙, 水反而使得皮膚和牆面都很澀, 像是脊柱的骨頭直接刮在上面. 折起來的左腿快要失去知覺了, 膝蓋裏有什麽東西堵著. 他其實不知道自己爲什麽要哭; 他確實感覺到痛, 很清晰地, 但他不覺得這有什麽問題. 一般來説, 疼痛要麽是讓他得到更多的報酬, 要麽是得到一點安撫, 這兩者他都願意接受; 并且他能夠因此保持清醒. 衹是他今晚的宿主... 這個男孩似乎不喜歡給他這種疼痛, 他知道他根本沒有用出該有的力氣, 連環在他腰上的手臂都很輕, 甚至需要他自己讓敏感點撞到龜頭上. 但疼痛是他從第一次起就有的認知, 就像從出生後第一個冬天開始就知道冬天是冷的. 相反地, 這個顯然缺乏經驗的男孩真的太過溫柔了, 他會親吻他的肩膀和鎖骨, 溫熱的呼吸噴灑在他耳垂上, 踮起腳讓他們額頭相貼, 擡起濕潤的琥珀色的眼睛看著他. 他衹能很快地對視一眼就收回視綫, 他不知道該怎麽回應. 他想起來剛才在浴室裏的第一個吻, 男孩看清他的臉之後很明顯地愣了一下. 隔著水霧, 他沒有看清眼神. 他突然覺得愧疚. 實際上他一直是打扮成女孩子上街, 開始工作的時候再脫掉, 但在這一次之前他從來沒有想到過這樣其實很像欺騙.

'小貓...' 他聽見男孩貼著他耳根說, '我快要...'

瑪爾坦暫時忽略掉他對自己的稱呼, 點了點頭, 手臂從他身上放開, 向後靠在墻上, 握住自己陰莖熟練地套弄起來.

迪蘭最後壓著他的大腿根重重地頂了兩下之後整個退出來, 他們幾乎是同時到達高潮, 白色的濁液濺到白色的墻壁上, 熱水衝過去之後就已經看不出什麽.

那天晚上, 迪蘭讓他和自己一起睡. 關燈之前, 他用指尖撫摸著他臉頰旁邊的痣, 輕輕地說: '這裏其實是個雙人公寓的, 如果你願意的話.'

瑪爾坦躲開了他的視綫.

'我衹是... 很喜歡你.' 他補充道.

瑪爾坦沒有回答, 用下頜蹭了蹭他的手心.

 

迪蘭覺得他不會再見到這個孩子了. 第二天早上醒來的時候, 他驚訝地發現旁邊是空的. 浴室的墻和外面的地板被清理乾净, 酒杯洗好了挂在架子上, 橄欖放回酒櫃裏, 甚至把迪蘭的衣服叠起來擺在椅子上. 床頭櫃上有一張紙條, 衹用鈍了的鉛筆寫了一個 "謝謝", 字跡很流暢, 沒有署名.

他開始回想自己前一天晚上睡前對那個男孩説的話, 然後意識到這聽起來有多像一種施捨. 他其實無法解釋自己爲什麽喜歡他, 甚至無法確定對方是否對自己有一點點好感. 整個晚上, 男孩幾乎沒有笑過.

他沒有再在夜裏去那家麥當勞, 也沒有再見到過那個孩子.

 

新年假期結束後的第一天晚上, 迪蘭從練習室回來, 路過樓下的公園, 衹有一個人坐在長椅上. 他多看了一眼.

瑪爾坦從迪蘭轉過街角的時候就認出他了. 他特意換了男裝出來, 準備等他走近一點就離開. 拿著書的手因爲寒冷而有些僵硬, 他翻了一頁, 從帽簷下面擡起眼睛. 迪蘭朝這邊看了看, 脚步停了兩秒, 然後徑直走了過來. 他合上書想要站起來, 才意識到腿和腳已經沒什麽知覺.

'你是... 路過這邊嗎?' 迪蘭看了看他手裏的書問道. 男孩的鼻尖凍得通紅, 他懷疑他坐在這裏至少一個小時了.

'我... 對, 就順便坐一下.' 説著就要起身, 迪蘭伸手扶著他的腰.

'沒有人會在一月份 "順便" 到公園裏坐著看書的, 小貓.' 他笑著説, '要上來嗎?'

'不了, 我... 我今晚上班.'

'跳舞嗎?'

他看向公園外面的馬路, 點了點頭.

'我晚上也沒事, 你在哪家?'

迪蘭看著男孩嘴唇動了動, 手指刮著書頁.

他歪著頭問: '真的上班嗎?'

男孩很快地瞟了他一眼, 低頭舔了舔嘴唇.

於是他們上了樓, 迪蘭倒了兩杯香檳, 拿出一罐橄欖, 和上一次一樣.

'老實説, 想不想要?' 迪蘭踮起腳把男孩壓在門上, 貼著他的嘴唇問, 琥珀色的大眼睛直直地盯著他.

男孩低著頭不説話, 臉上還是那副冷淡的表情, 紅暈卻越來越深, 有一下沒一下地用膝蓋蹭著迪蘭的腿.

瑪爾坦沒有告訴他其實自己從下午就在那裏了. 他知道今天是第一天上班, 他知道迪蘭回家會路過這個公園. 上一次之後他在另一個街區的夜店找了一份工作, 沒有再回到那家麥當勞. 他和別人做的時候從來沒有真的哭過, 也不會直接闖進浴室, 不會清理前一晚的痕跡, 不會留一張感謝的紙條. 迪蘭説完那幾句話, 他那一晚上醒了好多次, 早上天剛亮的時候就離開了. 他更願意相信迪蘭不是真的希望他住過去, 他也不想麻煩他. 而且有聚就必然有離, 他知道自己承受不了, 他不是沒經歷過.

至於聖誕節, 那不是他的節日. 新年或許是, 但過與不過也沒有什麽區別. 其實是假期的最後一個晚上, 他在火車站臺上看著兩個朋友互相擁抱告別, 説著 "明年再見" 的時候, 他突然覺得眼睛很酸. 那天晚上, 他回到那家麥當勞, 櫃檯換了另一個男孩子, 沒有認出他來.

迪蘭沒有等到他的回答, 轉身要走. 瑪爾坦拽住他的胳膊, 男孩轉過身來笑了, 擡起頭吻住他的嘴唇.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閲讀!  
> 就... 强行甜回來 (  
> 其實還有這一對的另一篇沒有寫完, 我要去看劇了!


End file.
